The Guy's Night Out
by gawilliams
Summary: Set in May, 2011 at the end of the third season.  Beckett and Castle are together.  He has a Guy's Night and manages to get Beckett seriously ticked off in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to write another _Castle_ based story just for fun, and one that is not a crossover with _Bones_. This is just a fun one shot where Castle really steps in it with Beckett, even though he was trying to abide by her wishes. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Four guys were having the time of their lives. Well, really five guys, but when one was an unintended addition to the group it was basically four guys. Maybe not just four guys. How about four guys and a major celebrity? Yeah, that fit much better. And the best part in Castle's opinion? He himself wasn't the celebrity this time. No, this time the celebrity was none other than Joe Torre himself. Little did Castle know that his ego-maniacal little goose was cooked the second that the guys decided to go from Castle's large apartment to Yankee Stadium for a late game. Was it their fault that they bumped into Joe Torre just outside of Castle's private box at the Stadium? Castle didn't think so, but Beckett was another matter all together.

_**That Morning, The Precinct**_

"Here you are, Detective," Castle smiled widely as he set a coffee and bear claw in front of Kate Beckett. He kept his true desire to himself as they'd just seen each other not one hour before when she left his apartment after a very fun night in bed. Their relationship was three weeks old and they were just figuring out how to combine the personal with the professional now that there was a romantic component to the personal. Not that there hadn't been before, but the two of them had been rather stupid about it and it had taken forever, it seemed, to get their asses in gear and give it a shot. Beckett had insisted that until they had it figured out no one would be told, outside of his daughter and Mother.

"Thanks, Castle," she smirked. She was living up to her part of the charade, so that meant the usual smirks, eye rolls, and the occasional sarcastic comments. Actually she found it kind of fun to be able to give him shit during the day, and then enjoy his exceptionally skillful, and creative, imagination at night.

"Hey, Bro, what about us?" Esposito asked from his desk.

"I got you an Espresso machine," Castle shrugged. "As for bear claws, I'm decidedly more afraid of Detective Beckett than the two of you."

"Does that include me?" Captain Montgomery asked from his door.

"Sorry, Captain, but Beckett is a bit more intimidating than even you," Castle deadpanned. "But, if the three of you guys want to come over tonight we can have a few beers and catch the game on TV."

"A guys night?" Ryan asked, his interest perking up.

Castle looked at Kate who smiled. He sighed in relief. She wouldn't raise a fuss. "Sure," he agreed. "Alexis is on a school trip and Mother is traveling on tour for a new play."

"We're in," Montgomery, Esposito, and Ryan said enthusiastically.

"And me?" Beckett looked at Castle with a raised brow. Castle knew she loved baseball and the Yankees and Red Sox were playing.

Castle didn't let his nervousness show as he answered. "Sorry, Kate, but a guy's night is a guy's night. Somehow I don't think you qualify," he said, hoping she didn't kill him where he stood. He noticed the guys looking on amused.

"That's alright, Castle," Kate said, enjoying the nervous twitch of Castle's eyes. "Lanie already asked me over to see the game with her."

The three other guys chuckled as they saw Castle practically sigh in relief at Beckett's words. With that plans were set for everyone. The rest of the day went well, and by 5 they left for their respective evenings.

_**Castle's Apartment**_

__"I thought you said this was a guy's night?" Ryan asked when the four of them stood behind the couch looking at the teen flick that Castle's daughter and her friends were watching on the big screen.

"And what about the game, Bro?" Esposito asked.

"The joys of family, huh Castle?" Montgomery got his own jibe in.

"Sorry guys, I forgot about Alexis' sleepover," Castle told them.

"And the game?" Ryan asked, reiterating Esposito's question.

"Hey," Castle said as his Mother walked in. "How about we just go to the stadium and see the game in my private box?"

The three police officers gaped at him in shock.

"You got a box and didn't tell us in the last three years, Bro?" Esposito accused.

"Cold, Man. Cold," Ryan shook his head.

Castle shrugged. "I bought it when the new stadium was built," he replied. "I only used it a few times last season, and then it was with some publishing people. How about going tonight?"

"Let's head out," Montgomery said with a serious nod. "But not a word to Beckett."

"Damn right," Esposito confirmed. "I don't wanna be lose my cajones for her not getting primo seats at a Yankees, Red Sox game."

"You heard none of this," Castle told his Mother and Alexis.

"Shopping trip this weekend?" Alexis bargained.

"With a stop at Tiffany's?" Martha added in her price.

Castle slumped. "Done," he conceded.

"Weak, Bro," Esposito shook his head in mock shame.

"Do you wanna face Beckett if she finds out where we're going?" he asked his three compadrés.

"No," was the unison answer as the other three got horrified looks on their faces.

"Then let's go before this costs me any more than it's going to," Castle said as he ushered them out.

_**Lanie's Apartment**_

"What?" Kate demanded. This was not cool.

"The main TV is on the blink," Lanie said, casting a disgusted look at her prize possession, a 52" LCD flat panel TV that she'd bought the previous month. "So we have to watch the game on this ancient piece of crap."

Kate looked at the old, dilapidated 19" black and white TV that was now on the coffee table. She hadn't watched a black and white TV since she was a kid with her Dad and his old set that he had in his workshop. It wasn't fun then, and it wasn't going to be fun now.

"And Castle and the guys get to watch the game on his mammoth screen and entertainment center!" Kate let out a frustrated growl. "Stupid Guy's Night!"

"I'll get the beer and we can order pizza," Lanie suggested. "At least we get to _**see**_ the game."

"True," Kate admitted. She began planning her revenge on Castle for this one. Maybe cuff him to the bed and tease him the whole night without actually doing the deed? He'd be walking funny for a week! Yeah, she could dish out that kind of punishment. Lanie's TV may not be his fault, but someone had to pay for this outrage. Watching the Yankees and Red Sox in black and white? Sacrilege!

_**Castle's Yankee Stadium Box**_

Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery were about pissing themselves. They get to the stadium, get to the luxury box that Castle actually _**owned**_ and who do they run into just outside the box coming from the opposite direction? Joe _**Freakin'**_ Torre! The man had just retired after the previous season and here he was at a Yankees Game. And the most astounding part? Castle was great friends with the man! And he'd invited Torre to join them in his box! Torre said _**yes**_! The three cops were about ready to fall down and kiss Castle's feet!

Castle was sitting next to Joe and was watching the game. He knew the guys were trying to figure out how to react to Joe joining them for the game, but he ignored that. Beckett, when she had met Joe that one time, had almost pissed her pants in excitement, and he knew that these guys were no different. The social circles were just so different. Not that that made any difference to Castle. He considered these three guys, along with Kate and Lanie to be five of the best friends he'd ever had.

"Do these guys ever do anything but stand and stare?" Joe asked Rick in a bit of a private tone.

"Give 'em a few minutes," Castle suggested. "It took Kate about a week to recover when she met you."

"Did she get the picture for her Dad?" Joe asked.

"Yep," Castle told him. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, Rick," Joe smiled. He looked back at the three others. "Hey guys. Why don't you call down and get us some Coney Island Dogs and Fries? And get your asses down here and watch the game."

That got their attention. Castle and Torre just chuckled as the other three rushed to the phone and argued over who would get to order for all of them.

_**Lanie's Apartment, 5th Inning**_

__"Oh come on!" Kate yelled angrily. "That ball was a mile outside the strike zone!"

"You got that right, girl," Lanie agreed. "The Yankees sure aren't catching any breaks this season so far."

"They spent too damn much money on aging talent and not enough on some young blood," Kate gave her opinion.

"The umps and other teams are just jealous," Lanie added her two cents worth in.

"I'll be back in a second," Kate said as she got up and went to the kitchen for another beer.

Lanie saw it, and blinked. "Kate! Get in here!" she shouted.

"What?" Kate demanded as she rushed into the living room thinking something major had happened.

"Look!" Lanie pointed to the screen.

Kate looked at the TV and she gasped in angered shock. Then she heard the announcers.

"_And our camera's have just caught legendary former Yankee Manager Joe Torre in a private luxury box, and is that, yes it is, famous author Rick Castle is with him. We don't know who the other three are, but wouldn't it be great to be able to see the game with Joe there with you? I'll say this for the three unknowns. Having Rick Castle as a friend has sure paid off big time!_"

"Those weasels!" Kate bellowed angrily. "We sit here watching the game on this black and white piece of crap eating mediocre pizza and drinking cheap beer while those happy campers sit there in a luxury box eating Hot Dogs and drinking imported beer with Joe _**Freakin'**_Torre!"

"The pizza wasn't that bad," Lanie deadpanned, though she was a bit peeved, too, at the guys.

"They are dead men," Kate said in a deadly tone.

"Go get 'em, girlfriend," Lanie encouraged.

_**The Precinct, Next Morning**_

"Guys, we've got trouble," Castle said as he rushed into Montgomery's office where Ryan and Esposito were BSing about the night before when they had met Joe Torre.

"What's up, Bro?" Esposito asked, a bit alarmed as Castle wasn't one to be all doom and gloom like this, if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"This," Castle said as he planted the new edition of the New York Times on Montgomery's desk.

There in full color was a picture of the four of them, and Joe Torre, holding beers and hot dogs, cheering on the Yankees in Castle's box. The headline loudly proclaimed Torre was a guest of Castle's and the other three were some of New York's finest enjoying the hospitality of one Rick Castle.

"We are so screwed," Ryan said, a tone of finality, and dread, in his voice.

"Castle, if I can't enjoy my evenings with my wife anymore when Beckett gets done with us, I will shoot you," Montgomery glared.

"Ditto, Bro," Esposito glared, too.

"There's only one thing I can do," Castle said as he got out his cell phone and punched in a number rapidly.

"What's that?" Ryan asked. "Call dial-a-prayer?"

"No," Castle said. "I...Hey, Joe! Rick here. I was wondering if you could do me and the guys a huge favor...Uh, huh...Yeah..." Castle went out of the office for a minute and then stepped back in. "I hope this works," he said, not revealing what he'd done.

"Where are you, you _**WEASEL**_!" came the shrill, angry voice of one Detective Kate Beckett.

"We'll just hide in here under the desk," Ryan said as he moved to shove Castle out of the office. "You can handle our female version of Rambo all by your lonesome."

"Been nice knowing you, Castle," Montgomery intoned.

Castle managed to take about two steps before he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Freeze," Kate ordered. She forcefully threw open the door to Montgomery's office and shoved Castle back in while entering herself and closing the door.

"Detective, take any personal disputes somewhere else," Montgomery tried, but he knew it was a lost cause. He knew he should have went home and watched the game on his own small screen TV.

"Box seats?" she demanded. "Joe _**Freakin'**_ Torre? Coney Island Dogs and imported beer? A guy's night, huh? Watch the game on Castle's big screen, huh? I don't qualify?"

"Now we didn't do this on purpose," Castle tried to explain. "Alexis was having a sleepover and commandeered the TV."

Kate grabbed Castle by the nose and began to apply pressure. "So you just happen to mention private box seats and Joe Torre?" she growled. "And didn't think to invite Lanie and me?"

"Apples, apples, apples," Castle intoned in a whiny, squeaky, pain filled voice.

"Can it, Castle," she ordered. "Your safe word doesn't include protecting you from my wrath over this outrage." She looked up at the other three. "As for the three of you, Ryan and Esposito have just volunteered three extra hours a day to the digitizing project in Records Administration for the next six months," she told them.

"What?" came two high pitched squeals from the two men in question. Records Administration sucked!

"As for you, Captain, who should have known to call me instead of letting me and Lanie be stuck watching the game on a crappy nineteen inch black and white TV, the Chief is going to be sending you on a little physical fitness refresher course at the Academy, along with all precinct commanders in the department," she told him.

"Castle, I am going to get you for this," Montgomery glared fiercely. The rest of the precinct commanders were going to lynch him because Castle didn't call Beckett. Being a precinct commander was supposed to be easy street when it came to the physical fitness stuff. Do a short run without having a heart attack or stroke and you were home free. Refresher courses at the Academy usually meant that you would rather enter Marine Corps Boot Camp instead. For some reason the Chief thought the Sun rose and set on Beckett, so if she phoned in a little idea like this one to him, the man was going to be all over it. Damn Castle and his bullshit!

"Come with me Mr. Stay At Home Guy's Night," Beckett practically dragged Castle out of the office by the nose and into the empty break room.

"Is it too late to ask for a transfer?" Ryan asked out loud.

"Ditto, Cap," Esposito echoed.

"We're screwed, Boys," Montgomery sighed slumping down in his seat.

_**Break Room**_

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Kate asked in a fury when she closed the break room door and let go of Castle's nose.

"Ow," Castle said as he gingerly tested his nose to see if there was any major damage. "Now, Kate, I was only following your orders."

"My orders?" she asked shrilly. "Do you think I'm stupid? Why the Hell would I ever order you to not take me to a private box at Yankee Stadium and watch a game with Joe Torre?"

"I was keeping our relationship a secret," Castle blurted.

Kate looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Remember when you met Joe Torre the last time?" Castle asked. "You were like an excited little kid and almost jumped me right then."

Kate snorted. "I did not," she replied.

"It was in your eyes, trust me," he told her. "You said you and Lanie were going to see the game on her new TV. You also would have been all over me in front of everyone if you'd have come with us and Joe showed up, which he did. I had no idea he was even in town."

Kate didn't respond, though she had to admit she would have been pretty stoked if Joe Torre showed up. She probably would have been all over Castle, regardless of who was around. Odd behavior for her? Oh, yeah, but it was _**Joe Freakin' Torre**_! What die hard Yankee fan wouldn't go a bit nuts if they had a chance to watch a game at the stadium with Joe Torre?

"So you see," Castle finished his monologue. "I was really doing it to preserve your dignity and follow your instructions about keeping our new relationship a secret for now."

Before she could respond to that load of BS, the break room door opened and she about fainted in shock.

"Detective Beckett?" Joe Torre asked. He smiled, and shared a knowing look with Castle. "Hey, Rick. Do you mind if I steal Beckett away from you for a couple of hours? Since she wasn't at the game last night, and I wanted to get to visit with her after meeting her that one time, I was thinking I could take her and her Father to lunch. If that's okay with you, Detective Beckett?" he asked, looking back at her. Rick had just given a substantial donation to Torre's charity organization, so he was more than willing to help him out of a jam. Besides, he'd liked the Detective when he met her so briefly the one time and was curious about the woman who could seemingly tame Rick Castle.

Kate about fainted a second time. Joe Torre wanted to take her and her Father to lunch? Oh My God! "Of course it's alright!" she said excitedly. "I'll call him right now!" she got out her cell phone and rushed out of the break room to get her stuff.

"Thanks, Joe," Castle said with a sigh of relief. "You just saved my life."

Joe laughed. "Any time, Rick," he assured him. "Besides, I don't often get to just enjoy talking Baseball with fans. This'll be fun, like last night was. But next time, just tell her you're going to the game. From what I saw, she's vicious."

"Don't I know it," Castle gingerly tested his nose again.

"Dad says he's ready whenever you are," Kate came back in, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Let's go," Torre said with a grin. "I'll have her back in a couple of hours, Rick."

"Thanks, Joe," Castle said with a smile. "Have fun, Kate."

Kate moved quickly and grabbed him, pulling him in for a searing kiss. "Don't think this gets you off the hook, but it's a great consolation prize anyway," she whispered.

Castle watched as the two of them walked out of the precinct, Kate talking a mile a minute, and then he turned to the Captain's office where his three friends were staring with open mouths. With a sigh he went over to them.

"We get to suffer in Hell and you get on planted on you by Beckett?" Ryan demanded.

"You've been holding out on us, Bro," Esposito looked scandalized.

"Is my star detective going to turn into some lovestruck teenager?" Montgomery demanded.

"Season tickets to the Knicks?" Castle tried to wheedle his way out of a serious jam.

"Come inside and we'll talk," Montgomery said as he pulled Castle in, Esposito and Ryan nodding in agreement.

Castle decided that there would be no more Guy's Nights. They were too damn expensive when things went wrong.

_A/N: I could have probably gone on and on with this one, but decided to end it here and let the humor and situation have the maximum impact. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if the response is good I will do more Castle stories in addition to the Bones stories I write. Happy Holidays. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_At long last I have written an epilogue to _The Guy's Night Out_. The response to _Open Your Eyes_ was incredible, and I thank all the readers, and also those who took the time to review the story. I hope that this epilogue meets with your approval as well. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"As promised, season tickets, court side, for the New York Knicks," Castle said as he handed over the three pouches containing the ticket packets.

It had been three weeks since the whole debacle of taking them to his private box suite at Yankee Stadium where they watched the Yankees, Red Sox, game with Joe Torre. It was also three weeks since Kate Beckett had unleashed her wrath over not having been invited and being stuck watching the game at Lanie's on an old, dilapidated 19 inch black and white television set. Needless to say, Beckett hadn't been amused when she saw them having beer and Coney Island dogs with Torre. Her revenge had been swift and sure, and the guys were not terribly happy with Castle at the moment. Hence the bargaining he'd done and gotten away with procuring season tickets to the Knicks for the guys.

"Ahh," Captain Roy Montgomery said as he dipped his feet into a long deep dish of hot water liberally enhanced with Epsom Salts. The "refresher" course on physical fitness he and the other Precinct commanders were having to endure, thanks to Beckett's temper, was a brutal, tortuous set of exercises involving a whole lot of running and lifting. He and the other captains had had to run the dreaded obstacle course that morning. Three times! He was still getting rather malevolent glares from the other captains, as the story of how this horrid nightmare came about had made the rounds. He looked at Esposito and Ryan on the other side of his desk and they looked about ready to drop. Three hours volunteer duty a night in Records Administration, without pay, was taking a toll on their sorry asses, too. Beckett sure had a mean streak when she was wronged, whether intentionally or not.

"I still can't believe that we have to suffer while you live it up with Beckett," Esposito glared.

"Three sets of season tickets? A diamond, ruby, and sapphire encrusted necklace for my Mother, and clothes upon clothes for my teenage daughter who likes to shop like it's going out of style, even though Beckett found out we went to the game anyway?" Castle reminded them. "And as for Kate, my nose is still recovering from the vicious assault she perpetrated on my person. I'd say I'm suffering my fair share of the punishment detail."

"But you have more money than God, Castle," Ryan pointed out, raising his head and revealing his bleary expression. The night before they'd gotten called in at 1AM for a murder. Sleep, naturally, had been a distant memory by the time morning had rolled around. "Somehow I don't think you're suffering."

"He's got a point, Bro," Esposito said, noting that Montgomery was nodding in agreement.

"And as for the nose, Castle, I'll trade you that for my feet any day," Montgomery said with a wince as a sore spot made itself known. "And my legs, and back, and arms, too. I'd like to shoot those fitness demons!"

"Besides, you've got a safe word, Bro, while we got nothin' to ward off Beckett," Esposito groused.

"As my nose will attest, guys, my safe word is powerless when Beckett's supremely pissed off," Castle reminded them. Then he smiled conspiratorially. "But it sure was a fun night, though, huh, Guys?"

All four men smiled. Yep. It had been fun, punishment not withstanding. They'd also learned a valuable lesson, though. The next time there was a Guy's Night planned, Beckett was most definitely invited. It was just too damn painful not including their female version of Rambo.

_A/N: I know it's short, but I only wanted a nice epilogue to this one which produced such a number of great reviews and interest. Thanks again everyone. I hope to have more Castle stories soon. Gregg._


End file.
